Metal Pt. II: Into the Dark Multiverse
Metal Pt. II: Into the Dark Multiverse is a tier 10 raid in the Metal Part II episode. It is also available as elite version. *Combat Rating: 276 or better *For the Event Version – look for Metal Pt. II: Into the Dark Multiverse (Event) in the On Duty Menu under the Events Tab. *Minimum Level: 15. Story The time has come to face Barbatos! Meet up with Batman, Wonder Woman, and Lady Blackhawk in the Dark Multiverse and form a plan of action to end this nightmare! Characters The enemy combat rating is 293. Locations *Dark Multiverse Map Walkthrough Card Game The objective of this game is to make the existing four cards disappear to win the hand. There is a book on a pedestal at the bottom right corner of the board that can be interacted with to learn the rules. The game is started by talking to The Batman Who Laughs, which opens a purple portal on the left side of the area. 4 players should enter there to fetch three cards, presumably a majority of damage players. Fetched cards will appear standing up at the energy barrier and can then be placed on the playing field by one of the remaining players. Each card has arrows which stand for an attack direction, e.g. the Wonder Woman card only can attack downwards while the Nightwing card can attack upwards and to the right. Attacking another card which has no counter-arrow at the attack direction is a safe turn. Sometimes you will need to attack in a direction where you will encounter counter-arrows. In this case, the strength of the card comes into play: Batman Who Laughs -> Superman -> Wonder Woman -> Batman -> Hawkgirl -> Nightwing -> Robin Attacking a card with a counter-arrow will only be successful if the attacking card is stronger than the attacked card. Card1.png|Batman Who Laughs Card2.png|Superman Card3.png|Wonder Woman Card4.png|Batman Card5.png|Hawkgirl Card6.png|Nightwing Card7.png|Robin Attack Directions *Superman Card: Up *Wonder Woman Card: Down *Batman Card: Right *Hawkgirl Card: Up and Down *Nightwing Card: Up and Right *Robin Card: Left and Down Analyze the card deck and then tell the players who went through the portal which cards you need and in which order. If you lose the game, Batman takes damage. Losing 3 times in a row will KO him and instantly KO your whole team. Tip: At least 1 card chosen needs to be capable of eliminating 2 opposing cards at the same time (Hawkgirl, Nightwing or Robin). Example: # Use Wonder Woman on position 4 to beat Hawkgirl on position 7 # Use Batman on position 7 to beat Superman on position 8 # Use Nightwing on position 8 to beat Batman on position 5 and Hawkgirl on position 9 Forgemaster Hawkman To avoid Forgemaster Hawkman's Ground Pound attack, players would need to hide behind the rocks when he starts moving toward the center. The tank should taunt Hawkman away from the rocks so they would be safe from being destroyed. Rewards *CR 276-308: Source Marks, Thanagarian Marks, Loot Items *CR >308: Thanagarian Marks, Loot Items *1 Catalyst (Augments) *Metal Part II: Large Treasure Box (members/owners only) Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *Barbatos: The Bat God (Investigations) Collections *n/a Feats *Aced It!: During the Into the Dark Multiverse (Event, Normal, or Elite) Raid, complete all rounds of the card game without failing. (10 Points) *Barbatos Busters: During the Into the Dark Multiverse (Event, Normal, or Elite) Raid, successfully secure all five points around Barbatos on the first try. (25 Points) *Can't Touch This: During the Into the Dark Multiverse (Normal, or Elite) Raid, defeat Forgemaster Hawkman before he does his devastating AOE attack 4 times. (25 Points) *Conqueror of Darkness: During the Into the Dark Multiverse (Elite) Raid, have no one in the group get knocked out during the fight with Barbatos. (50 Points) *Is Something Burning?: During the Into the Dark Multiverse (Event, Normal, or Elite) Raid, defeat Forgemaster Hawkman without destroying any of the Forge Embers. (50 Points) *Murder of Robins: During the Into the Dark Multiverse (Normal, or Elite) Raid, in addition to not failing, complete each round of the card game by waiting to KO Evil Robins until after the round is solved. (50 Points) *Restabilization Station: During the Into the Dark Multiverse (Normal, or Elite) Raid, in a single trip to the Pocket Dimension, destroy each of the unstable energies in 30 seconds or less. (10 Points) *Talk About a Comeback: During the Into the Dark Multiverse (Event, Normal, or Elite) Raid, solve three rounds of the card game after losing two first. (25 Points) *The Forgemaster Commeth: During the Into the Dark Multiverse (Normal, or Elite) Raid, have no one in the group get knocked out during the fight with Forgemaster Hawkman. (25 Points) *Truly Metal: During the Into the Dark Multiverse (Normal, or Elite) Raid, weaken and unleash all of the Dark Knights before defeating them, and then win the fight against Barbatos. (25 Points), grants title: Bat Out of Hell Trivia Gallery Into the Dark Multiverse (1).jpg Into the Dark Multiverse (3).jpg Into the Dark Multiverse (4).jpg Into the Dark Multiverse (5).jpg Into the Dark Multiverse (6).jpg Into the Dark Multiverse (7).jpg Into the Dark Multiverse (8).jpg Into the Dark Multiverse (9).jpg Into the Dark Multiverse (10).jpg Into the Dark Multiverse (11).jpg Category:8 Players Category:Raids